Criminal
by Stacie-C
Summary: Tasha Ozera is imprisoned for murder. This is her experience.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Criminal

Author- Stacie C.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or anything related to the series. This is purely for entertainment and nothing else.

Summary- Tasha Ozera is imprisoned for murder. This is her experience.

Author's Notes- This is set right after Last Sacrifice.

Feedback- Is appreciated.

Author's Notes- This was originally going to be a one-shot between Tasha and Dimitri, but I could not get this idea out of my head, no matter how much I tried. So, here it is. I;m not sure where this story is going or where it will end up, but I hope those of you that read it will enjoy it. Also, the original Dimitri and Tasha chapter will be back up, eventually. (Also, thanks for all the feedback on the original chapter, it helped to fuel my muse and ideas so, so much!)

Tasha Ozera was unable to sleep.

That, however, was the least of her problems at the moment.

After the...unpleasantness and chaos of what had happened during Council, Tasha had been overtaken and swept up by several Guardians like a helpless rag-doll. Her weapon of choice, a gun, had been wrestled out of her hands forcefully and she had been tackled to the ground like a common criminal. Which, unfortunately, was the truth. Tasha remembered struggling unwisely and screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't remember quite what she had said, only the panicked anger and pure denial at the whole situation.

The screams and cries of her fellow Moroi rang in her ears as the Guardians subdued and restrained her. Tasha wanted to laugh at the fear of her people. They were afraid...of _her._ Since Moira and Lucas had willingly turned, Tasha's fellow people had been suspicious and weary of her mere presence. It seemed laughable that their ugly, distrustful thoughts were finally proven right. For many years, she had been seen as a danger to her people.

As she now was.

No words were exchanged between the Guardians that were restraining her. They seemed to act as one force, moving and communicating silently. Tasha felt a strong pressure on the side of her neck and fell silent and limo as she fell unconscious.

Tasha did not know how long had passed between that moment and now. She had woken up alone in a cell far below the Courts ground some time ago. She was able to see several guards posted out and around her cell and try as she might, none of them would speak to her.

"I would like my lawyer."

She had repeated that phrase several time now and still she was met with no response. Reluctantly, she had slumped onto the uncomfortable cot and gazed about her surroundings. Dreary off white walls, fluorescent lighting, and this lumpy, sterile cot she now lay upon. Tasha resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be here for the foreseeable future, at least until she was able to talk to a lawyer, and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Criminal

Author- Stacie C.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or anything related to the series. This is purely for entertainment and nothing else.

Summary- Tasha Ozera is imprisoned for murder. This is her experience.

Author's Notes- This is set right after Last Sacrifice.

Feedback- Is appreciated.

"Lady Ozera."

Tasha eyes snapped open and her body tensed up. She sat up and smoothed her rumpled clothing, gazing narrowly at her new visitor.

It was Hans, the dhampir that seemed to be in charge. Tasha said nothing and tilted her head towards him, silently telling him to continue.

"Lady Ozera," Hans said again and cleared his throat, clearly he was uncomfortable addressing her. "As you know, you're going to be held here for some time. I've been told you've been asking for your lawyer and I'm afraid that's not possible right now."

Tasha stood, unfolding her lithe body gracefully, "What exactly do you mean 'that's not possible'?" Tasha pursed her lips and continued softly, "No matter the circumstances and I am still am member of the Twelve Families. I _insist _upon seeing a lawyer."

Usually Tasha hated the fact that she was part of the Royal Families, but considering the predicament she was in, she was not above using that small fact to get what she wanted.

Hans cleared his throat again and stared at a spot on the wall behind her. "As you're well aware, Lady, the Court is in a state of high alert right now." His voice sardonically betrayed his true feelings; disgust and anger. "I'm afraid it is just not possible. You still have your right to trail and council, those rights will just be postponed for the time being."

Annoyance flared within Tasha and her voice was tight as she addressed the dhampr. "I am not sure if you are understanding me correctly, Guardian. As a member of the Ozera family, I demand a laywer. _Right now_."

Tasha could see that she had pushed a bit too far in her requests.

Hans let out an angry breath and clenched his fists, "I'm not sure if _you're_ understanding me, Ms. Ozera." It was a backhanded sign of disrespect to refuse to address a Royal as one. "The Queen is dead and you've severally wounded one of my people. You are implicated in treason of the highest degree. The Moroi Court is in shambles right now, so I apologize if your wants are not the foremost concern at the moment." Hans' face was blotched red in fury as he spoke to Tasha. His voice was dripping with unveiled sarcasm and loathing.

The infuriated dhampir then turned on his heel and walked away without another word. Tasha swore softly under her breath and pressed her forehead against the cool steel bars that entrapped her. This whole situation was spiraling out of her control. She was at a loss of what to do. What had seemed as brilliantly fail-proof plan was now in shambles all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Criminal

Author- Stacie C.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or anything related to the series. This is purely for entertainment and nothing else.

Summary- Tasha Ozera is imprisoned for murder. This is her experience.

Author's Notes- This is set right after Last Sacrifice.

Feedback- Is appreciated.

Less than three days had passed since Tasha's arrest and she felt like she was crawling out of her skin. Tasha was used to being alone, but this was entirely different. She was trapped in the unfamiliar, confining place. The fluorescent lighting buzzed and flickered all day causing Tasha's eyes to burn and her head to throb.

The day before, several Guardians had escorted her to what looked like a small locker room. It consisted of a small sink, a toilet, and a non-enclosed shower.

Tasha eyed the female dhampirs the blocked the door in disdain, "Can I have some privacy?"

The female Guardians looked at the wall behind her, ever watchful without truly looking at her, "You have 30 minutes, Lady Ozera."

No matter the uncomfortable circumstances, Tasha was grateful to be able to shower and freshen up. With her hair damp and air-drying, she felt slightly more like herself. As soon as her thirty minutes were up, the Guardians ushered her back to the cells. Instead of taking the hallway to where her holding cell was, the Guardians steered her down a separate hallway and they stopped in front of a new cell.

"Why are we stopping here?" Tasha asked softly, not really expecting them to answer her.

"This is you new room, Lady Ozera," One of the female answered stiffly. "These cells are a bit more...long-term."

Tasha studied the jail cell before her. Indeed, it was 'more long-term'. This cell looked like a small living area might. A small cot was in the corner, with a small couch on the wall next to it. A cushioned chair and desk was on the other side of the room and a tiny, semi-partitioned bathroom area was stashed away in the corner of the room. Tasha wanted to laugh at the fact that though this room was indeed than her last, it was smaller than her bedroom in her apartment.

"So, what does this mean?" Tasha asked as the door to her cell was unlocked and she was ushered inside.

She received no answer as the door was locked in front of her. Tasha let out an annoyed sigh and turned to study her new living area. Atop the desk, she saw several books, magazines, notepads, and, laughably, a box of non-toxic crayons. Tasha chuckled darkly, she wasn't even allowed to have pencils or a pen, for fear of it being a weapon.

"Perfect." Tasha muttered sharply and searched the rest of the room. Under the cot were folded piles of clothing, her own clothing, that must have been found within her luggage in the Palace apartment she had been renting while at Court.

While Tasha was cheered by these little bits of normalcy, she was fast realizing that this was most likely her future from now on. Locked in small quarters with little belongings and no freedom. Tasha let out a long sigh and fell into the cushioned chair. Closing her eyes and slumping further into the chair, Tasha tried not to think of the despairing situation she was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Criminal

Author- Stacie C.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Academy Series or anything related to the series. This is purely for entertainment and nothing else.

Summary- Tasha Ozera is imprisoned for murder. This is her experience.

Author's Notes- This is set right after Last Sacrifice.

Feedback- Is appreciated.

"Well, well, well! Look at these new digs."

A booming voice jarred Tasha out of uneasy sleep. She leapt out of the small bed and took a defensive stance, disoriented and sluggish.

"Aw, now darling, we just want to talk to you." The smooth voice belong to Ibrahim Mazur.

Tasha's stance slumped slightly, feeling exhausted and wary at the sight of the handsomely flamboyant Moroi. Standing next to Abe was Janine Hathaway, looking fierce and restless as her deep brown eyes bored into Tasha. Tasha did not know Janine very well, though they had crossed paths many times. Tasha knew that Janine was very well respected in the dhampir community. Rumors of her exploits and accomplishments rippled within the Moroi world. Janine was fierce, loyal, and not someone to trifle with.

Tasha was more than slightly uneasy at the way Janine was staring at her, "How can I help you, Ibrahim?" Tasha asked coolly, choosing to ignore Janine's presence for the time being.

Abe ignored her question and turned to Janine, "Look at this room, Janine! It's certainly more spacious than the one our dear Rosemarie had when she was in Lady Ozera's position." Abe frowned and paused, "But, then again, Rose didn't shoot anyone. That _must_ be the difference. Murder and attempted murder must get you the bigger and better room. What do you think Janine?"

Tasha had noticed that once Abe had mentioned Rose's name, Janine had blanched, her fists tightening and her face reddening. Tasha was confused, but didn't say anything.

"I always knew there was a bias between Royals and their Guardians, I just never imagined it would be so obvious." Abe continued airily, the dark look on his face betraying his light tone.

"Stop it, Ibrahim," Janine's voice was rough, yet firm. "I don't care why you did what you did. It has no meaning to me. But my daughter..." Janine's voice broke, yet her gaze hardened. "My daughter is fighting for her _life."_

Tasha shook her head, doubly confused now,"What are you talking about?"

Janine seemed to snap at that moment, stepping forward and gripping the steel bars that separated Tasha from this feral dhampir mother. "Are you that unaware of what you've done? You shot her, Natasha. That gun you were carrying around like a toy? Do you remember now?" Janine's voice was hoarse and her beautiful eyes were haunting in their despair.

Tasha thought back to that horrible moments before she was captured. She had only been focused on getting out and away from Council. She remembered the Guardians circling her like she was a wild animal. She remembered gripping poor Mia like a rag-doll, using the young Moroi like a human shield. Thinking back, she could feel the heaviness of the small gun in her hand, its weight her insurance of getting away from the chaos. Tasha had brought the gun with her, not intending to use it at all. It had been more for show. She never wanted to hurt anyone.

Tasha could remember Lissa screaming at her from where she had stood in front of the panicked crowd.

_ "Tasha, please don't-!"_

Tasha had been overwhelmed at the movement of too many people at the same time, panicking, hand hand had tightened on the small gun and it had went off. Tasha could remember being slightly shocked the the power of the gun before being taken down by the Guardians.

After everything that had been happening to her, Tasha had given no thought to where her bullet had landed. The dhampirs that had been guarding her had given no mention as to what had happened. As soon as Tasha had been taken to the ground, she had stopped paying attention to what was going on around her, though if she thought hard she could vaguely recall a commotion of some sort where Lissa and her group had been standing.

Every ounce of energy in Tasha abruptly left her. She sagged against the wall, feeling shaky and weak.

"I... I had no idea..." Tasha's voice sounded hollow to herself. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Maybe not directly," Abe mused darkly. "But you were set on what you wanted, no matter who got in your way. Isn't that right Natasha?"

"Don't presume to know _anything_ about what I've done!" Tasha's voice was sharp and edging on hysterical. This was all becoming too much for her to bear. Tasha's plan to take out Queen Tatiana and make Lissa the new Moroi Queen had seemed flawless. Tasha and Ethan, her dhampir Guardian, had gone over the plan countless times. Tasha had been so sure that they had planned for every possibility. Getting caught had been a legitimate, yet unlikely, concern. But hurting and potentially killing someone, other than Tatiana, had _never_ been an outcome that Tasha had thought of.

It was clear that Janine had no concern for what Tasha was thinking or feeling. "Listen to me, Lady Ozera, and please listen carefully," Janine's voice was flat and deadly as she spoke softly to Tasha. "My people and I give our lives for the Moroi every day. We ask for nothing in return because _it is our duty._"

The raw pain and anger in Janine's voice sent an icy shiver down Tasha's spine. Thinking of her nephew, Tasha wanted to sympathize with Janine's pain. She felt as if she could understand the female dhampirs anguish. The fact that Tasha was the cause of this woman's anger threw things onto a different level, so Tasha said nothing. She offered no apologies or explanations and just let the distraught guardian speak.

Janine's eyes burned with emotion a she glared up into Tasha's cold cerulean eyes, "It doesn't even matter to you, does it? None of this matters!"

"Janine..." Abe gently gripped Janine's forearm, tugging her away from the steel bars that separated her from the woman that shot her daughter."

Janine shook off Abe's hold and pressed her face to the bars, the look on her face deadly, "If my daughter dies because of this, Lady Ozera, I promise you will pay. I swear to it."

Tasha stiffened at Janine's words, but it was the look in the dhampirs eyes that chilled Tasha. Cold, steely truth coated Janine's words. Her gaze was unwavering. Tasha watched in a sort of frozen awe as Janine took control of herself and her emotions. The tears in her eyes vanished and her look of worry and anger melted away, replaced the with stiff neutrality that was standard with Guardians. Her demeanor was once again stiff and formal, she was once again Janine Hathaway the renowned Guardian; Janine Hathaway the furious and terrified mother was now unreachable, tucked away deep within.

Janine gave Tasha one last steely glare and turned gracefully on her heel. Tasha watched quietly as Abe brushed Janine's waist gently as she passed him. Tasha noticed the intense look that passed between the Moroi and dhampir. Janine then walked away, her gait purposeful as her footfalls echoed down the hallway.

Tasha met Abe's unreadable eyes and she stiffened, realizing they were alone. She wondered what he had to tell her.


End file.
